


[Podfic of] A Life Less Invulnerable

by Podcath



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Future Fic, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:28:58] RivkaT's summary: Motel Six, Metropolis, 3:45 pm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Life Less Invulnerable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Life Less Invulnerable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/353161) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



### For Rhea314 #ITPE2014

**Title:** [ A Life Less Invulnerable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/353161)  
**Author:** [Rivka T](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Smallville  
**Pairings:** Clark Kent/Lex Luthor  
**Length:** 0:28:58  
**Beta:** [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Music** : Sarah Bettens - Stay  


**mp3:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?nztvd9hiyyzwjc5) (12.4 MB) and  
**m4b:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?wdwdvo048zgsrw8) (12.7 MB)  



End file.
